Necromancer
ROLES: Caster, Summons, Debuffs Description: The necromancer is a master of raising the dead and casting debilitating curses. His skills revolve around corpses and summons, and summons from corpses. His initial skeletons don't do too much damage, so use them as tanks and cast finger of death for your early fights. By the time you reach 400, you'll be popping out so many summons and raising so many corpses, that the enemy won't be able to make it to you. PROS: * Multiple sources of summons, including raise dead, animate dead, giant skeleton/golems, and ritual * Movespeed and HP regen aura for self and his many summons * A couple of potent debuffs like curse and decaying aura * High damage Finger of Death for priority targets * Multishot allows you to attack 3 enemies at once * Powerful and fun Ultimate CONS: * Low HP compared to other heroes * Weak versus bosses that can quickly kill all his summons * Hard to control all of his summons due to the 12 unit limit SKILLS FINGERS OF DEATH Fingers capable of bringing death and pain to those being pointed at. When there are multiple targets, blasts come from the finger tips. * Formula: (175xAbility level) + (Intelligence x(1+(ability level x .02))) * Number of Targets 2 + (Speechcraft/10) * Mana Cost: 5 mp x ability level Review: Strong single target spell with a small aoe. Finger of death is how you will deal most of your damage in early levels. It does cost quite a bit of mana, so you'll want to stock up on mana regen items and mana potions. RAISE DEAD Summons Skeletons from the underworld to fight for the Hero. The Summon power scales directly with the Hero and Ability Level. *'Skeletons Power': (Necroism) *'Number:' 2+ (Ability Level) / 10 *'Health:' 25%(33%) *'Damage:' (25x(ability level)) + 25%(33%) *'Armor:' 1 x (Ability Level) *'Mana Cost:' 10 mp x Ability lvl (Necroism increases the power of your summons.) Summons: Skeleton Warrior: Melee (Unholy Dmg/Demon Armor) Skeleton Archer: Ranged 400 (Unholy Dmg/Demon Armor), Crit 10% x2 Review: The necromancer has some of the lowest HP in the game. So it would be nice to have these guys to take the hits for you. Unfortunately, they have 1/4th of your hp and very low armor at low levels. UNHOLY FRENZY Sends the unit into a frenzy increasing their abilities. If the unit is attacked it has a 5% chance to explode, damaging nearby enemies and itself. * Life Absorption: 10% chance (Damage/2) * Mana Absorption: 10% chance (Damage/10) * Attack Rate Increased 50% DAMAGE FORMULAS * Frenzied Damage: 50% * Explosion Chance: 5% * Explosion Damage: (250 x ability Lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability Level x .03) * Mana Cost: 7 mp x ability level Review: This spell is an amazing support. it gives life drain drain, mana drain, attack speed, and a chance to cause explosion damage. Often best just to use on yourself or an allied hero. max this out and it will do pretty good aoe damage when enemies attack you. DECAYING AURA Souls of the dead eat away at the enemy, reducing the nearby units armor and causing them to receive more damage * FORMULA: (1 x ability level) Caps at level 100 with -100 armor. Review: Decaying is a great support skill, offering increased damage to your enemies. Feel free to pump points into Decaying aura whenever you find the mana cost of your spells is getting too high. NECROMANCER'S GIFTS The Necromancer is one with death and the darkness. Although a sense of humanity still exists within himself. As he consumes the living he will gain incredible powers of the undead. LEVEL 1 RAISE GIANT SKELETON Summon a Giant Skeleton from the bones beneath the Earth. * Summons: Skeletal Giant * Amount: 1 * Health: 75% of Hero * Damage: 50% of Hero * Armor: Hero Level/10 * Melee (Direct Dmg/Demon Armor) * Abilities: 5% crit x2, Cleave 15% * Duration: Permanent * Cooldown: 60 seconds * Mana Cost: 500 mana Review: This guy isn't bad. Better health and damage than your other summons, but his armor is kind of crappy and you only summon one per cast. Also moves too slow to be useful until you get your movespeed aura. LEVEL 2 CORPSES (level 1) Creates corpses in the targeted area. * Summons: 5 Footmen Corpses * STATS: 650hp, 5 armor, 51 dmg, melee range. (Normal armor, Direct dmg) * Duration: 90 seconds. Cooldown: 20 seconds. Mana Cost: none Review: This ability is used to create corpses for animate dead. Unfortunately you don't have animate dead at this level, unless you buy it as an extra ability from Archmage Caugn. LEVEL 3 CORPSES (level 2) Creates corpses in the targeted area * Summons: 5 Forest Spider Corpses * STATS: 13250hp, 15 armor, 454 dmg, melee range. (Heavy armor, Direct dmg) * Duration: 90 seconds. Cooldown: 20 seconds. Mana Cost: none CURSE (level 1) Curses a target enemy unit, causing it to have a high chance to miss each attack. * Miss Chance: 40% * Duration: 30sec Hero, 60sec Unit. Cooldown: 1 second. Mana Cost: 200mana Review: This is great for damage mitigation. If you have the mana for it, you can simply keep this on autocast and have all your enemies missing. If you're short on mana, just cast it on the heavy hitters to try and keep you and your minions alive. LEVEL 4 CORPSES (level 3) Creates corpses in the targeted area. * Summons: 5 Black Spider Corpses * STATS: 20000hp, 10 armor, 645 dmg, melee range. (Heavy armor, Direct dmg) * Duration: 90 seconds. Cooldown: 20 seconds. Mana Cost: none ANIMATE DEAD (level 1) The necromancer animates corpses to do his will. * Amount: 3 * Cooldown: 240 seconds. Mana Cost: 300 Review: finally you get animate dead. It only raises 3 at level 1 and has a long cooldown, so I would suggest augmenting it with the raise dead ability from Archmage Caugn. LEVEL 5 UNHOLY AURA (level 1) An aura surrounds the hero, causing all nearby units to have increased life regeneration and movement speed. * PASSIVE: Life Regen: 100/sec. * Movement Speed: +50% * Range: 400 Review: Amazing ability that helps your summons keep up with you, engage the enemy quickly, and stay alive. LEVEL 6 CORPSES (level 4) Creates corpses in the targeted area. * Summons: 6 Hellhound Corpses * STATS: 100525hp, 34 armor, 4551 dmg, melee range. (Heavy armor, Unholy dmg) * Duration: 90 seconds. Cooldown: 20 seconds. Mana Cost: none CURSE (level 2) Curses a target enemy unit, causing it to have a high chance to miss each attack. * Miss Chance: 60% * Duration: 30sec Hero, 60sec Unit. Cooldown: 1 second. Mana Cost: 200mana ANIMATE DEAD (level 2) The necromancer animates corpses to do his will. * Amount: 6 * Cooldown: 240 seconds. Mana Cost: 600 CHAOS OF SOULS Unleash souls from the underworld to splash and destroy the living in massive waves of death. * Formula: (intelligence x2) per wave * Waves: 4 * Cooldown: 60 seconds. Mana Cost: 2750mana Review High damage AOE that also stuns the enemies briefly. DPS staple. LEVEL 7 UNHOLY AURA (level 2) An aura surrounds the hero, causing all nearby units to have increased life regeneration and movement speed. * PASSIVE: Life Regen: 300/sec. * Movement Speed: MAX * Range: 450 MANA SHIELD Activates a magical shield that surrounds the hero. Absorbing damage by sacrificing mana. * PASSIVE: 7 damage per point of mana. Review: With unholy frenzy, you shouldn't have any trouble keeping your mana topped off. Stack mana regen items and use this to tank hits. just don't let yourself get swarmed by apoc zombies. LEVEL 8 NECROISM When the Hero's summoned units die they will grant a small percent of life to the Hero. If the unit is frenzied that unit will deal twice the damage in a wider area. *Life Harvested: 5% of maximum life. Review the life recovery is interesting, but not that useful unless you're evolved since you'll usually be using mana shield. the extra unholy frenzy damage is again interesting, but you should really be keeping your frenzy up on yourself or an allied hero. The real benefit to this skill is the buff to your raise dead summons. LEVEL 9 CORPSES (level 5) Creates corpses in the targeted area. * Summons: 2 Daemonic Infernal (below), 5 Daemonic Tormentor (below), and 5 Hellhound corpses (above). * STATS (tormentor): 155000hp, 70 armor, 11526 dmg, melee range. (Demon armor, Unholy dmg) * STATS (Infernal): 301250hp, 10 armor, 20501 dmg, melee range. (Solid armor, Unholy dmg) * Duration: 90 seconds. Cooldown: 20 seconds. Mana Cost: none CURSE (level 3) Curses a target enemy unit, causing it to have a high chance to miss each attack. * Miss Chance: 80% * Duration: 30sec Hero, 60sec Unit. Cooldown: 1 second. Mana Cost: 200mana ANIMATE DEAD (level 3) The necromancer animates corpses to do his will. * Amount: 9 * Cooldown: 240 seconds. Mana Cost: 900 UNHOLY AURA (level 3) An aura surrounds the hero, causing all nearby units to have increased life regeneration and movement speed. * PASSIVE: Life Regen: 400/sec. * Movement Speed: MAX * Range: 500 UNHOLY Unholy spirits emerge from the ground causing anything nearby to wither and die. Pools of blood will be spattered all around with the blood of the innocent causing horrific waves of damage. * Formula: (1x intelligence) per wave * Duration: 5 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 4200mana Review: After testing. this is a pretty good aoe ability simply because it has a large area of effect and a reasonable cooldown. Not as good as chaos of souls though. LEVEL 10 UNHOLY AURA (level 4) An aura surrounds the hero, causing all nearby units to have increased life regeneration and movement speed. * PASSIVE: Life Regen: 500/sec. * Movement Speed: MAX * Range: 550 RITUAL Conjure an area of death and despair where all enemies decay while inside and undead corpses are brought back to life. * Formula: Intelligence/2 per wave. * Waves: 30 * Summons: Numerous hellhounds and Daemonic Tormentors (see corpses skill) * Cooldown: 120 seconds. Mana Cost: 6000. Review: Now that's what I call an ultimate. Deals a total of 15x Intel damage while creating a constant stream of corpses and raising them. Cast Corpses first to get even more summons. ITEMS *Ultimate **Crirons Scroll (level 200 req) **Shadric (level 350 req) EVOLUTION LOCATION The Necromancer's Evolution Location is in the Ancient Daemonic Temple region. In between 3 bone strewn pillars. He transforms into the Undead Daemonic. Category:Daemonic Heroes